crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2016-09-11
This is what happened on Sunday, September 11, 2016 in stories that can be dated. Events At Whateley Academy Erica is stressed in maintaining an appearance of normalcy, the previous day.Dorms of Our Lives (Part 2) Calliope is stressed in maintaining an appearance of normalcy, and her inability to believe that Stahlfaust was cause of Morgana's injuries. Tia goes to the Catholic service at the Chapel.I Don’t Think We're in Kansas Anymore: Part 6 At breakfast, they learn that Morgana had been jumped by Stahlfaust in a dead area, so there was no Security record of the incident. Hikaru tries to flash-step (short-range teleport) to the table, and manages to get food all over everyone. Oops. They discuss the clubs they’re interested in joining. Calliope reveals, after a talk with Victoria Stone, that the disbelief of Stahlfaust attacking Morgana is due to thinking Stahlfaust had no reason to attack Morgana, and that she knows that the effect of being in two places at once is possible. Morganna, Laura and Bianca go to lunch. Bianca eats with Tek Witch and Giggles, both of whom are gadgeteers. As they leave, she’s approached by three kids, Tyler, Esquire and Twitch. They lead her to a table with several other Seeds, who try to recruit her. She says no.The Writing on the Wall: Part 1 That afternoon, in Arena 99, they have the introduction to the Flight Club - a group that does flight-oriented games and challenges. They had a demonstration of air-ball. Late that afternoon, Laura manages to make up with Antonia. Stahlfaust gets manipulated by Antonia to imagine that Laura is stealing her girlfriend. Also late that afternoon, in Dickinson Cottage, Milena talks with Erica about her drama with Calliope, and through some digital sleuthing, discover that Morgana's attacker is Kammie Ovallette, one of the Amazons. Milena advocates Erica saying she was wrong about Morgana's attacker being Stahlfaust, and apologizing to Calliope. After Erica leaves, Milena goes upstairs, to the Juniors floor, and Room 305. The room of Kammie Ovallette, who she shares with another Amazon, named "Hettie". Kammie is revealed to be a Junior in Dickinson, and Milena voices her displeasure with Kammie attacking one of her froshes, and threatens Kammie with theft. Eric Weber is in deep trouble because of being trapped into working for a Greek criminal family. Laura gets a note, supposedly from Val, for a meeting behind Holbrook Arena. It’s a setup, of course. One of the “Guardians,” a secret group that’s apparently trying to be Ninjas, takes out the attacker. In the evening, Erica apologizes to Calliope, and Erica reveals that she and Arriete, Calliope's brother, had kissed, two days ago. New York In a secret room, a very dark wizard does a spell that would drive an ordinary human insane in seconds. At the same time, in an abandoned tunnel below Whateley Academy, a curious shape pushes itself up from the floor, glows for a short time, and vanishes. See also *September Calendar *Previous day *Following day References Category:Timeline